Nomad Princess
by silverwings1986
Summary: Another spin off on Bella meeting vampires when she was eight. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, hurry up!" My friend Lucinda called to me.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" God! My eight year old legs could only go so fast! We were at the "Ironside Fair" that took place every year in the middle of the year. As usual it was very crowded. We had just gotten off the Tilt-A-Whirl and were trying to get to the Haunted House before the line got any bigger. I dodged one person after another trying to get to Lucinda when I ran smack into someone.

"I'm sorry." I started to apologize. I looked up at the person I ran into, and I felt my jaw drop open. It was a man. His skin was even paler then mine, never actually thought that was possible, his hair was long and blonde and tied back in a ponytail. But that wasn't the surprising thing about him. What really got me were his eyes. They were positively red! Who in all of Phoenix had red eyes?!

"Bella! Come on!" Lucinda ran up to me and pulled my arm around the man. We ran until we reached the end of the line of the Haunted House. "What was taking you?"

"Sorry Lucinda. I ran into this guy and… God, Lucinda! His eyes were red!"

"Red? Are you alright Bella?" Lucinda asked, giving me a 'are you crazy' look. "No one in all of Phoenix has red eyes."

"But they were!" I insisted.

"It might just have been one of the color lights hanging everywhere made it look like he had red eyes. Or maybe you're getting tired. It is late." It was late. Maybe ten, ten-thirty, something like that.

"Yeah. That must be it." That was the only logical explanation. I was just tired and my eyes were playing tricks on me. We finally were able to get into the last car for the haunted house. This was going to be fun. It was always funny to see the lame monsters and stuff in these places. Apparently there were three rooms. One for werewolves, one for zombies, and one for vampires.

"After this ride we'll go back to your house and finish our sleep over." Lucinda said as the ride started to move. I couldn't stop laughing. The first thing we saw was The Forest Of Werewolves. The wolves were obviously made out of some cheap fabric. Next was The Town Of Zombies. Please. They were just pillow cases stuffed with raw meet in clothes. We finally made it to The Graveyard Of Vampires. I looked up at the first vampire and gaped at it. It actually wasn't bad looking at all. Normally in these things they had these little skeletons with capes and bat wings but this… this one look almost human. It had pale skin and dark hair. It's eyes were red and seemed to actually be looking right at me. I had to give these guys credit. The first two rooms stunk but they did very well with this one. I was still looking at the vampire when the car started to move on.

Before I even realized it I was screaming. Lucinda started shaking me yelling at me to calm down. I put my hands over my face and kept screaming. "Let me out! Let me out!"

"Bella we are out!" Lucinda yelled to me. I moved my hands from my face and saw that we were out of the Haunted House. I quickly scrambled out of the car that I was in and ran. I didn't stop running till I got to the entrance of the fair. Lucinda came up next to me a moment latter panting like I made her run a marathon.

"Bella. What happened to you back there?" Lucinda asked, glaring at me.

"It smiled at me! The vampire in there smiled at me!"

**James POV**

"What did you do Felix?" I asked as I watched him climb out of the Haunted House ride. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. That girl screaming and carrying on after the ride was over was to priceless.

"I seemed to have frighten the little child." Felix said, laughing to himself.

"I'd say you did." I said, starting to calm down. "But didn't I tell you?" When that girl ran into me her scent rolled off her like a wave. I could still smell it on my clothes. It was unbelievable.

"Yes. I can't believe such a scent exist. And to such a small thing." Felix said, still laughing to himself.

"Yes and if she smells like that... can you just imagine what she taste like?" Felix immediately stopped laughing, a smile spreading across his face.

"What are we going to do James?"

I couldn't keep the smile from come across my face. "We are going to have some fun."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up Bella! Your mom made pancakes!" Lucinda whacked me in the head with a pillow, trying to wake me up. I had a hard time sleeping last night after we came back from "Ironside". Lucinda, thankfully, didn't tell my mom about what happened in the "Haunted House". I could just imagine my mom asking me every five minutes afterwards if was okay and waking me up in the middle of the night to see if I was having a nightmare. Actually my dreams were strange, but they weren't nightmares.

It was day light out and I was walking down town when I ran into someone. I looked up and saw it was the blonde hair, red eye man that I ran into at the fair. He smiled at me, the smile was scary. He was saying something to me but I couldn't hear him. I became frightened. I turned around to walk the other way when I ran into someone else. It was the person who was pretending to be a vampire in the "Haunted House". He had dark hair and the same red eyes the blonde had. He reached down and lifted me off the ground, holding me up high enough to be face to face with him. And then…

"Bella! Wake up!" Lucinda yelled, rolling me off the bed.

And then I was woken up by a crazy girl.

"Ow!" I sat up and glared at Lucinda. "I'm up already!"

"Come on! Pancakes!" Lucinda jumped over me and ran out the door. I ran after her and into the kitchen. The smell of buttermilk pancakes hit me. Suddenly my stomach growled. _Okay. Maybe I am happy that Lucinda woke me up._

"Did you two have fun at the fair?" My mom asked, putting to plates of short stacks in front of Lucinda and me.

"Yes." I said, drowning my pancakes in syrup.

"What did you two do?"

Lucinda took the syrup fro me. "We went on the Ferries Wheel, which Bella freaked out on."

"Hey! You know I hate heights!" I defended myself.

"Yeah, yeah." Lucinda said, taking a bite from her pancakes. "Then we ate Funnel Cake, went on the Tilt-A-Whirl, and then went to the Haunted House."

My mom let out a small laugh. "I bet Bella was laughing at it the whole time, am I right?"

I quickly looked at Lucinda who was slowly chewing the last piece of pancake. _Dang it, say something that doesn't make me look bad!_

"Yeah. She was laughing." _That works._

"Thought so." Mom said, with a cocky smile on her face. She took our empty plates and took them to the sink. "Do either one of you want anymore?"

"No. I have to be home soon." Lucinda said, jumping down from her chair.

"And I'm walking to the library to check out a book." I said, doing the same.

"Do you want me to get Phil to drive you two where you need to be?" My mom ask, sticking the plates in the dishwasher.

"No, we'll walk." I said, grabbing my small purse that had my library card in it. Lucinda grabbed her bag and we headed out.

**Felix POV**

"There she is." James and I were sitting up on the roof of the girl's, who's name turned out to be Bella, house watching her and her little friend leave it.

"When she parts from her friend we'll go get her." James said, as we leaped from one roof top to the other. We decided we would nab the child and take her to a cabin we know about that's in a woods area in Louisiana. We're not going to drink her right away but have a little fun seeing how much we can torture this girl until the little twerp finally snaps and loses her mind. What kind of beings would we be if we didn't take the liberty of putting her out of her misery?

Bella and the other girl finally parted ways. We kept up with her watching every turn she made and every step she took. It started to become increasingly annoying that there were so many people on the street. There was no way to grab her without someone seeing us. We followed her until she walked into the library that she told her mother she was going to.

"Come on." James said. I followed him to the back of the library. "It may be a human tactic but it'll do."

I didn't understand what James was saying until I heard the door open and saw Bella walk out with a book. James ran over, invisible to the human eye, and came back with Bella looking shocked in his arms. He put her down so that she was standing in between us. Bella looked from me to James to back to me as she realization came across her face.

I lifted her up so that we were face to face. I was always told that if you look in the eyes of a human with our red vampire eyes they would faint in five seconds flat. I wanted to see if this child would do just that.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

A small smile came across Bella's face. "You're not so scary."


	3. Chapter 3

**Felix POV**

We both stared at Bella like two fish with our mouths hanging open. We were expecting some kind of reaction out of her. Fainting, crying, screaming. But instead she just smiles and says something like that. Felix dropped Bella on her back and looked at me then back to Bella.

"What the hell?!" He yelled. "I mean you can tell we are obviously not human just by looking at us right?"

"Yes." Bella said, standing up and brushing the dirt off of her. I pushed her back and she fell back onto her back again. She just glared at me.

"Then why aren't you freaking out?" I hissed at her. "You are ruining the whole game!" There was no point of scaring here if she wasn't going to play along with it. Might as well just drain her here and now. Damn! And I wanted to have fun with her!

"I didn't know this was a game. How do I play?" Bella asked, innocently. Dear god this child thinks I mean an actual game! It was almost amusing in it's own way. I looked over to Felix who was smiling at me. He had the same thought that I had.

Felix knelt down to Bella, lifting her from the ground. "Well what we have to do first is make up a list of everything you are afraid of. Got it?"

Bella nodded her head. "Yes. I understand so far. Then what?" This was rich. I knelt down next to Bella.

"You get that list for us and then we'll tell you what is next. Do you think you can do that without telling anyone?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder. I could feel the blood rushing through the vains in her body. I wanted to take her right then and there!

Felix grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the ground, giving me a warning look. I guess my want shown. "Go home then Bella. I saw a place called "The River View" a few miles away. Do you know where that is?"

Bella smiled. "Yes, I go there all the time."

"Good." Felix said, patting her on the head. "Meet us there tomorrow."

Bella nodded. "Okay."

I picked up her book from the ground and handed it to her. "Go."

"Bye!" Bella turned and ran off.

"Almost lost control didn't you?" Felix asked, once Bella was out of site.

"I'm surprised you didn't. Her scent is so delicious." I groaned. "It'll be almost a shame when we drain her. I doubt we'll find one like that ever again."

"Well at least we'll have fun with her in the long run." Felix said, a wicked grin coming to his face.

"Yes but we have to make sure we don't spend too much time doing that. The other two will be looking for us and I don't really feel like sharing her with them." I said.

"I know what you mean. I hardly want to share her with you!" Felix said, chuckling to himself.

**Bella POV**

"Hmm... What else?" I was sitting in my room making that list." Although what those two did was strange, I didn't feel like they were dangerous for some reason. And I'm a good judge on what's safe and what's dangerous.

They were sure strange. To grab a child and drag them to the back of a building alone. What could they even think they could to me back there?

I will never understand the strange minds of men...


	4. Chapter 4

**James POV**

"Yes. Yes. Yes, Victoria. Felix and I will be done here when we're done here. No, I don't want you two to come here. Because it's too much of a hassle. Look just go ahead. I'll call when we are done. I gotta go." I shut the cell phone and dropped it onto the table and took a seat next Felix. "God, why do I keep that woman around?"

"Because of her awesome tracking skills and the fact that she can be fun from time to time." Felix said, tossing the library book that Bella forgot in the alley yesterday in the air.

"Yes." I snatched the book out of mid air. "But now we have a new girl to play with. A very tasty smelling one."

"Not to mention interesting. Her reaction to us was a bit strange." Felix said, looking at the clock. It was 9:07 am. In a few minutes we were planning on going back to the ally to wait for Bella.

"True. But that's going to make this game so much more fun."

"Yeah." Felix said, turning to face me. "What book is that anyway?"

I turned the book around in my hands. "Nomads."

"Really? Isn't that funny."

"Yeah." I flipped open the book and scanned the pages bored, when something caught my eye. "Hey, Felix. Check this out."

"What?" Felix looked over my shoulder.

"It looks like Bella likes to write in books. Check it out." I pointed at a sentence in the book that was scratched out but still readable. It read: Nomads were people who wondered from place to place only to follow the food. They never did anything worth wile.

"That's nice." Felix said sarcastically.

"Look here." I pointed out a written sentence. _False. Nomads moved place to place because they didn't want to be chained down. They loved the freedom that came with it. Also, they didn't follow food, they hunted it. It gave them a rush!_

"Wow." Felix gaped.

"Yeah, wow."

"An eight year old wrote this? She hit the nail on the head!... DAMN!"

"I know right! This is going to be more interesting then I though!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

I sat behind the tress at the "River View", tapping my hand against my leg impatiently. They were supposed to be here at 9:30. Its 12: 17 now and they were nowhere in sight.

"How annoying. They make me make this huge list and they don't even show up for me to give it to them… Just wait till they do get here. They'll be sorry."

**James's POV**

"Wow." Felix said as we watched the girl from the trees. We had arrived right on time to see her there and decided to wait and see how long it would be before she got annoyed and took off. So far it has been a little over three hours and she was still there.

"You have to admire her stubbornness." I said, as the girl started talking to herself.

"She'll make us sorry will she?" Felix said, humor in his voice. "Shall we go see what kind of punishment she has planned for us James?"

"Yes. I'm sure she'll think of something that will just completely baffle us." We jumped down and landed in front of her. She jumped up quickly, backing into a tree. "So, how are you planning on making us sorry Bella?"

Bella's face fixed up with a mixture of annoyance and anger. She held up the list and gripped it tightly from the opposite ends. "I'll rip this up and we will not play anymore." She looks so serious. It's almost cute.

"And why would that be punishment to us?" Felix said, looking bemused.

"Because you want to play." She said, glaring at Felix. It was true. We both wanted to play with her a little before we killed her. It would just be a waste if we didn't have just a little fun with her. And this little girl had complete control over that. It was both frustrating and funny. If it was any other human they wouldn't challenge us. But this girl…

"You were right James." Felix said. "She did come up with something that completely baffled us." He sounded as annoyed and amused as I did.

"Yes." I knelt down to Bella, who pulled the paper close to her chest, still gripping the ends. It was funny that she thought she could keep it from me when I could easily take it from her. I decided to let her think that she was in control. "We're very sorry Bella. We shouldn't have kept you waiting this long. It won't happen again. Can I please have list?"

She looked at me doubtfully, searching my face. Her grip on the paper loosened. "Fine." She held the list out.

"Thank you." I took the list from her hand and stood up, holding it so that both Felix and I could look over it.

"What?" Felix and I said in union as we looked over the list. This girl just doesn't stop surprising us!


	6. Sorry!

**Sorry everyone, I really am! Exams have been keeping me busy! I promise that when it is over I'll have everything updated! And I'm sorry for everyone who thought this was an update, I really am! I know how annoyed and disappointed I get when I see something like this so I know how it feels… I'm very sorry! So just to get the whole disappointment out of the way here's what I wanted to ask. I have a poll on my profile that I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking a look at… Again, I am very sorry! Thank you… Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 6

**James POV**

"Ailurophobia… You're afraid of cats… Seriously?" Felix looked at Bella in disbelief. This list is… Out there. Some of the things that Bella has listed her seemed almost crazy… How is this child not in an institute?

"Yeah, always looking at you with those venom snake like eyes, looking like they are ready to kill you!" Bella shuddered.

"Okay… Let's see what else we have here…" I looked at the list and my head buzzing with how silly this all was. "Barophobia (fear of gravity), Anglophobia (fear of England)... What the hell did England ever do to you?!"

"Them and there girly ways… They are going to take over the world one day!" Bella declared, jumping to her feet. I looked back down at the list, reading a few more off of it. Some of the less crazy ones at least.

"Aeroacrophobia (fear of open, high places), Clastrophobia (fear of confined spaces), Dishablophobia (fear of undressing in front of someone), Anglophobia (fear of thunder and lightning)…. Okay, these we maybe able to work with, huh Felix?" I waited a moment for him to reply. "Felix?" I looked up from the list and had to force myself not to laugh. "How did this happen?"

Felix looked up at me from where he was lying on his stomach. Bella was sitting on him, using his head as an arm rest. "I have no idea."

I walked over and nelt down so that I was looking at Bella. "Do you mind getting off of him so that we can begin our game?"

Bella let out a small groan. "Oh, alright." Bella jumped off of Felix and into my arms. I was taken aback and almost fell backwards at her sudden movement. Felix stood up wiping the dirt off of him as I rose with Bella in my arms.

Time to play.

**Bella POV**

"The zoo?" James had put me on his back and jumped over the wall, Felix following behind.

"That's right." James said turning me around so that I was at his front. "We can start part of our game here."

"How?" I really couldn't figure out how the zoo can be part of the game, especially since it wasn't even opened yet.

"You'll see as soon as Felix figures out where it is?" James said, gesturing to Felix who was looking at a zoo map.

"What's it?"

Felix folded up the map and stuck it in his pocket. "Found it."

"What's it?"

"Well let's get to it." James said as he started walking by the different animals.

"What's it?" A hyena was cackling loudly a few cages away from it. "Shut it!" The hyena went silent.

We passed the monkeys and the birds before James stopped in front of a caged pit. "It's here."

"What's it?"

James pulled me from him and over the cage, dropping me into the pit. "Ow!" I rubbed my bottem.

"Here it comes." Felix said, leaning over the cage.

"What's it?!"

I heard a low growl behind me. I turned around to see a large, orange tiger glaring at me.

"Oh, you're it."


End file.
